KON! Twist  One Band In 4
by SketchedPest
Summary: What happens when one mistake turns 4 best friends against each other? Find out in this K-ON! twist of events.
1. Chapter 1  What's Done, Is Done

"Whats Done, Is Done"

It was a chill summer evening after school.

As Ritsu heads down the corridor she speaks to herself, "Kinda relaxing isn't it. . ."

The halls of Sakuragaoka High for girls was very calm and peaceful in the evenings. When the clubs are doing their best to practice for the school festival.

As Ritsu reached the stairs she hears a familiar tune of one of their songs.

"Must be Mio practicing again," Ritsu chuckles to herself.

Ritsu slams the door open.

"MIO!"

"Wha-"

CRRSSHHHZZHHZSSHZZ

The sound of a guitar hitting the ground and smashing in two.

"Ehh- Yui-chan? What were you doing with Mio's guitar?"

Ric-chan. . . I didn't mean to. . . I was just trying to see how it was playing a bass, and then you came in and startled me. . ."

On the ground was Mio's bass guitar, Elizabeth, broken in two.

Yui broke into tears.

Ritsu feeling guilty says, "Yui. . . Don't worry, I'll explain everything to Mio, I'm sure she'll understand!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's not that big of a deal, she can probably get a new one anyways."

"No! She can't! I'm sure there's some deep meaning to it. . . Like how Gita and I are. . . Please! You can't tell her! She'll never talk to me again!"

Just then Mugi appeared.

"Yui? Ritsu? What's wrong?" Mugi asked, confused and having no clue at all what the mood was.

Yui stood up and ran but bumped into another figure just beside Mugi.

"Sumimasen!" Yui blurted out.

Looking up she saw that it was Mio. Mio stood there in unbelief, shocked at what had become of her beloved instrument.

"Mio, I'm so sorry!" Yui bowed in shame.

Mio too shocked to even hit Yui who was expecting to get hit.

Mio then started walking toward the remains of her guitar and shedded a tear.

Ritsu went up and comforted Mio, as Mugi comforted Yui.

"Yui. . ." Mio said blankly.

Silence.

"Why. . .?"

"Mio. . . It was an accident!" Yui cried.

Mio then broke from Ritsu and bursted out of the room.

"Mio! Wait!" Ritsu said running after her.

"Yui, what happened?" Mugi asked.

–

After explaining Yui and Mugi walked home.

"I'll try talking to Mio tomorrow, I'm sure she'll understand, don't worry about it, just get some rest, I'll bring some cake tomorrow too" Mugi said hoping to make Yui feel better.

"Mmk. . ." Yui sniffed.

Mugi waved to Yui as she entered her home.

"I hope everything will be ok. ." Mugi said worriedly.

This is my first story, It's kind of a twist, but I hope you guys enjoy it, review for improvements please! I hope to write some more soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Minus 1

"Minus 1"

After a shower, Mugi sits down on her bed and takes out her phone and reads a text.

"Mugi-senpai, what's going on? I came to the club room and no one was there. I tried to contact the other senpais but no one seems to be replying" - Azusa

On the other end was Azusa who was now laying in her bed wearing her pajamas, staring at the ceiling.

Azusa mumbles to herself, ''I wonder what happened. . .''

Azusa spent a few minutes pondering and drifted off to sleep.

Mugi stayed up looking at the text, lost with where to begin. She managed to send this sentence before falling to sleep.

''Azu-nyan, I'll tell you tomorrow, sweet dreams''

By the time Azusa received the message she was already asleep.

The next day at school Mugi sits inside her limousine waiting for Mio.

That morning Mio woke up and got ready.

She started heading to school.

''It feels so different walking to school without my instrument. . . like a part of me is missing'' She though to herself.

She heads down the path looking at the trees and slowly walking.

When she got to the school, she noticed Mugi's limo and headed over to it.

"Hey Mu-'' Mio said, but she noticed Mugi was asleep.

Mio smiles at Mugi's cute sleeping face.

Just then Mugi's eyes open up.

''Mio. . .? What are you doing here?'' Mugi said forgetting why she was waiting for Mio

"I was just wondering why your limo was still here" Mio answered.

Mugi got out and started walking with Mio.

"Umm.. Mio.. I was wondering if you were still mad at Yui for what happened yesterday" Mugi asked innocently.

"Actually, I'm not mad at all, I understand that its an accident" Mio said smiling.

"Thank goodness.. what a relief" Mugi said smiling back.

The two of them headed to their class, eager to head to the clubroom afterschool for some tea and cake.

Sitting in class Yui hid in the corner of the room.

"Yui you haven't been so talkative" Mugi said, concerned.

"I don't feel so good, today," Yui said glumly.

"That doesn't seem like you, don't worry, everythings fine" Mugi said smiling.

Yui nodded.

That evening Mio headed to the clubroom, as she was heading there she noticed Yui walking.

"Yui?" She called out.

Yui started walking faster until she was around the corner.

Mio raced up to the clubroom, where she found 3 band members sitting there with confused faces.

"Guys, I just saw Yui, she seemed like she was in a hurry" Mio said.

"I just dont get it. . ." Ritsu mumbled.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" Mio asked.

"I think Yui quitted the band. . ."

"What? That's impossible, she can't quit. . . What do you mean she quit?"

"I'm not sure, this is all so confusing. She said she won't be going to the clubroom after school anymore and left"

Silence.

"Well. . . That doesn't mean we can quit too right? I mean. . . We still have another lead guitar, we can still do this." Mio said trying to sound cheerful.

"But you forgot. . . You don't have a guitar. . ." Ritsu said.

Silence once again.

"I think I need to go get some time to think about this. . ." Mio mumbled.

Mio walks quietly down the stairs and looks down the hallway.

"I need to find Yui. . . What's gotten into her. . ."


	3. Chapter 3 Say Bye

Chapter 3

"Say Bye"

DING DONG

Mio rings the doorbell of the Hirasawa household.

A few seconds later Ui appears at the door.

"Good evening Mio, Come in, please," Ui says politely

"Thank you," Mio says as she walks in.

Ui sits there not knowing what to talk about.

"Umm. . . Has Yui came home yet?" Mio finally asked.

"Yes, but, she's been in her room ever since, you can go visit her if you want," Ui says.

"Thank you," Mio said.

Mio then heads upstairs as Ui goes into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Mio knocks on the door gently "Yui?"

Yui confused at why Mio would come and visit her after what she did.

"Mio?"

"May I come in?"

There was silence for a while.

"Yui, Are you there? its me, Mio,"

No reply.

"Yui, tell me what's wrong,"

Mio knocks harder.

Silence.

Mio then sighed and picked up her bag and went back downstairs.

"Ah, Mio, please, stay for dinner," Ui said

"I'm sorry, but I must get back home, its getting pretty late," Mio said.

"But-"

Mio left the house, walking very fast.

Back in the clubroom the three girls were still sitting there silently.

Then Azusa finally spoke up, "You think they'll be okay?"

"I don't know," Ritsu said calmly.

"I think I'll head home and get ready for my lessons later this evening," Mugi said with a sigh.

"I guess I'll head home too," Azusa and Ritsu said in unison.

The three walked in silence until they exchanged farewells.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. . ." Ritsu said.

"Mmk, bye Mugi-senpai, bye Ritsu-senpai" Azusa said.

Mugi waves to them as she headed to the place where her limo was waiting.

Ritsu and Azusa went different directions.

"Azu-nyan!" Ritsu called out.

Azusa looks back and replies, "Yes, senpai?"

"Everything will be alright!" She said smiling.

"Mm!" Azusa nods smiling back.

"See you tomorrow!" Ritsu waves to her.

Azusa waves to her with a smile.

Azusa sighed and walked home with her head low.

"Why'd it turn out like this. . ." She mumbled.


End file.
